Lo malo de crecer por Draco Malfoy
by Mila Vicops
Summary: Se imaginan a draco malfoy hablando de la vida? pues veanlo aqui! draco malfoy hablando de lo dificil de crecer y de que le gustaria segui siendo pequeñito! es un oneshot DM areglando el mundo, lean y dejen review!


Lo malo de crecer por Draco Malfoy 

Crecer es difícil.

¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar siendo pequeños para siempre?

Cuando eres un niño todo es más fácil, si no me crees, remonta al pasado.

Cuando eres un bebe todo es facilísimo, te alimentan, te visten, etc., tus padres te hacen todo por ti, tu no te tienes que esforzar de gran manera para conseguir lo necesario para vivir y tampoco tienes grandes problemas.

Desde los 2 hasta los 5, más o menos, tienes un gran grupo de amigos sin importar si son _sangre sucia o pura_, ya que simplemente no sabes de esos temas, te puedes pelear con ellos y al segundo volver a ser amigos como si nada.

Desde los 6 en adelante las cosas se complican un poco, vas entendiendo lo de _la pureza de la sangre_, y tus amistades quedan un poco restringidas, solo te puedes juntar con los que son de tu circulo social, además te enteras de lo que sucedió con _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_.

Luego a los 11 entras a Hogwarts y te das cuenta de que tus padres no estarán contigo para cuidarte y mimarte, eso quiere decir que tendrás que formarte tu propia reputación para que los demás no se metan contigo, luego entras a Slytherin y te conviertes en uno de los "_malos"_, eso quiere decir que tienes que estar en contra de los Gryffindors, ósea, estar en contra de Harry Potter, el héroe de la historia; que asco, nunca me han gustado los héroes en los libros; pero no solo estas en contra del héroe sino que eres su principal antagonista, eres el enemigo. Para mas Potter entra al equipo de quidditch de su casa por tu culpa. Además de que el-que-no-debemos-nombrar vivía en la parte posterior de la cabeza de tu profesor de DCAO.

A los 12 te creen descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, y lo peor es que resulta que el que encuentra la Cámara Secreta y la abre es Harry Potter, el cara rajada nuevamente es el héroe y tu profesor de DCAO es un completo tarado, que porquería. Lo único bueno es que entras a el equipo de quidditch.

A los 13 dejas tu peinado de vampiro y te vas por uno más juvenil, te conviertes en uno de los chicos más populares y guapos de Hogwarts. Tu enemigo (Potter) se desmaya con unos dementotes y te puedes burlar de el, pero después te golpeo un hipogrifo loco, ahora el que se burla es el y sus amigos, la comadreja y la _sangre sucia_, pero decides vengarte y sentencian al hipogrifo a muerte, pero obviamente tenia que suceder algo malo para ti, una chica te golpea, y no cualquier chica sino la asquerosa _sangre sucia_ amiga de Potter. Al final ni Black (el asesino loco que quería matar a Potter, y además mi tío en segundo grado) ni el hipogrifo mueren y descubres que tu profesor de DCAO era un asqueroso licántropo, que estupidez.

A los 14 se celebra un torneo genial, lo malo es que no puedes participar, pero conoces a Viktor Krum, el mejor buscador del Torneo de Quidditch que se celebró ese año y al que asististe, eligen a los campeones y salen Krum, la exquisita francesita rubia, un inútil de Hufflepuff, y adivinen quien mas, si, el idiota de Potter, ¿Cómo? Te preguntaras, si el es menor de 17 años, tiene tu misma edad. Después, a pesar de que crees que el Hufflepuff es un inútil decides apoyarlo y haces que creen chapitas que humillan a Potter. Luego el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ resurge, matan al Hufflepuff (realmente no es una gran perdida), _el Innombrable_ se bate en duelo con Potter y el cara rajada no muere, después descubres que tu profesor de DCAO era un mortífago que tenia como misión matar a Potter (por cierto, no lo logra). Eso son contar que Potter gana el torneo y con eso mil galeones. Y ocurre algo malo en tu vida familiar, tu padre, fiel sirviente del _Innombrable,_ vuelve a su vida como mortífago activo, poniendo en peligro su vida y la de tu familia. A todo esto se celebró un baile, y tuviste que ir con una cualquiera de tu casa (Parkinson).

A los 15 tienes como profesora de DCAO a una horrible mujer que te convierte en uno de su grupito de vigilantes, además te conviertes en prefecto de tu casa. Descubres que Potter y sus amiguitos tienen un grupo ilegal de DCAO donde el es el _"profesor". _Luego toman preso a tu padre y tus compañeros de casa y los imbéciles de otras que antes te respetaban te miran en menos, y tu familia pierde un poco de prestigio. Además tu madre, que no es mortífaga, esta destruida con todo lo sucedido y temes que tome una medida desesperada.

A los 16 tu padre te obliga a convertirte en mortífago y ser un servidor del_ Señor de la Oscuridad, _para más tu primera misión es matar a Dumbledore, el director loco de Hogwarts, te empiezas a juntar con una fantasma llorona, abandonas el equipo de quidditch de tu casa y tu aspecto se deteriora por todo lo que te esta sucediendo, además la cualquiera con la que fuiste al baile te empieza a perseguir y ponerte apodos estupido, y el brazo te duele mas que nada en el mundo por la _marca tenebrosa_ que esta tatuada en tu brazo. Finalmente no pudiste matar al viejo loco y lo hizo tu profesor, jefe de casa y además padrino por ti. Una mierda en realidad.

Ya no se que mas me puede suceder que no sea la muerte o la tortura…o la locura…o perder el alma a manos de un dementor.

Ven se los dije, crecer es difícil y todo empeora con la edad, todo es mas complicado. ¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar siendo pequeños de por vida? ¿Por qué tenemos que crecer?

La verdad que la verdadera seguridad es la muerte lo que sentimos siendo pequeños es solo una falsa sensación de seguridad, se que para estar completamente seguros y plenos debemos morir pero me da miedo, me da miedo la locura, me da miedo que me torturen hasta morir o hasta volverme loco, me da miedo que los dementotes me torturen hasta la muerte o la locura o lo que es peor que me besen y me quiten el alma.

Realmente me da miedo, lo que yo quiero es sentir que estoy seguro no me importa si en realidad o no lo estoy solo quiero esa sensación, quiero volver a ser pequeño quiero que todo sea fácil…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hola!

Este es el segundo fic que publico, en mi fic anterior dije que lo próximo que haría seria un remus tonks pero resulto que esto salio antes.

Espero que les guste, Draco Malfoy hablando de la vida, realmente me gusta el personaje de Draco y es el único que me puedo imaginar en una situación como la que cuento en el fic.

Dejen reviews, please.

Besos

(camii.-)

p.d: review!

p.d.2: No olvides darle a Go!


End file.
